Leg-Locker Curse
The Leg-Locker CurseHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Chapter Thirteen - Nicolas Flamel) (Page 159, Paragraph 15, Line 4 UK Edition), also known as the Leg-Locking Spell'''The Cast-a-Spell handbook, as can be viewed here. (''Locomotor Mortis'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (Chapter Thirteen - Nicolas Flamel) (Page 162, Paragraph 8, Line 1 UK Edition)) is a curseAs the name of the spell is "Leg-Locker Curse", the title makes it rather evident that this spell is a curse and not a jinx, hex or charm. that is used to bind the legs of the victim together. This curse is one of the spells found in the book Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian. Uses and practitioners Draco Malfoy used this on Neville Longbottom while bulling him in 1991.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Chapter Thirteen - Nicolas Flamel) (Page 160, Paragraph 3, Line 1 UK Edition) In 1997 Harry Potter used this against Draco Malfoy but it missed and backfired of the wall behind Malfoy's ear, during their duel in a school bathroom. - Chapter 24 (Sectumsempra) Etymology English locomotor, meaning "of or relating to locomotion"See this entry on Google and Latin mortis, meaning "death"See this entry on Google Translate. Behind the scenes *According to Rubeus Hagrid, no first year should be able to use this curse, suggesting it is difficult, and that Draco Malfoy was able to use it at his first year was considered impressive. *Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley learned this spell in their first year, to use on Severus Snape if he tried to harm Harry Potter at an upcoming Quidditch match. They did not need to use it, however - as Professor Dumbledore was watching, they found it unlikely Snape would try to hurt Harry''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (Chapter 13 - Nicolas Flamel) (Page 162, Paragraph 7, Lines 4;5 UK Edition) *There is a counterspell of unknown incantation; Hermione Granger used it to reverse the curse Draco Malfoy used on Neville Longbottom. *In the video-games, if Harry is caught out of bed, the Prefects use this on him, and a number of points are taken from Gryffindor. *In the GBC video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, this spell is used to immobilize the opponent until they are defeated. *It can be bought at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Although, in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, this curse appears to bind the victim's legs with ropes, much like the effects of Incarcerous. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Official Site'' Notes and references fr:Maléfice du Bloque-jambes fi:Liikkumitor kuolitus it:Maledizione delle Pastoie ru:Локомотор Мортис Category:Curses Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin